


They Call Me Mr. Blue

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [24]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Masturbation, Sex Work, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrators, hitachi magic wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Little Girl Blue." What happens after Andrea leaves the peep show and goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call Me Mr. Blue

_“I'm Mr. Blue_  
 _I'm here to stay with you_  
 _And no matter what you do_  
 _When you're lonely, I'll be lonely too”_

Andrea kept thinking back to how the lights inside the peep show had reflected off of that blue wig that Maggie wore. It was one of those cheap, synthetic jobs you could get for less than twenty bucks at Party City, but that girl managed to make it look good. She wondered what the girl's hair looked like underneath it. Maggie had dark eyebrows, but that didn't mean anything. 

Her apartment was quiet and dark, and she was alone in it. She'd rushed home after watching Little Girl Blue perform for her, and hadn't even bothered sitting down before pulling down her pantyhose and jamming her hand up her own skirt. Watching the girl dance had left her panties soaked, and it had barely took a few strokes to her clit before Andrea was coming, her back to her front door. 

While that had taken the edge off, she wanted to go another round. She wanted something slower, with plenty of time for her to fantasize. But she kept getting stuck on the memory of how that artificial wig shone in the artificial light while Little Girl Blue pretended that she was enjoying herself. Or was Maggie enjoying herself? She looked like she did. Andrea hoped she did. She didn't want to support something as awful as someone being forced to dance and give access to their body. 

Andrea feared she was just assuaging her guilt by thinking that what the girl enjoyed what she did. But the way she'd smiled had been so natural, and not forced. 

Her bed was as comfortable as anything could be when you were sleeping alone and lonely. This round she decided that her vibrator would be a good choice. She kept it under her bed, ready to be plugged in at a moment's notice. Andrea settled in with it between her legs over the top of the flimsy pajama shorts she wore to bed and flicked the switch.

The damn thing always roared to life like a sports car, so she had to be careful to to have it pressed to hard against her clit at first. It's powerful vibrations could be too much of a good thing, hence why she didn't use it directly on her skin. Through the shorts though, it was just the right amount. She moved it up and down, nudging it against the spots that needed the vibrations. 

In her mind Little Girl Blue was dancing again, but this time there was no barrier between them. The girl would be in her lap, grinding against her, and sighing. She would have her arms around her neck. She would ask for Andrea to get her off. 

The blonde spread her legs and began moving her cunt against the round head of the vibrator, making it drag against her clit over and over. That was the way she liked it. 

By the time she was coming, Andrea was thinking of her fingers deep inside Maggie's cunt, and how tight it would squeeze them. The blonde let the vibrator dangle down to the ground, tugging the plug out of the socket. Her eyes were closed, shutting out everything around her. All she wanted to think about was that beautiful girl's hand in hers, their fingers weaved together. A kind of dreamy moment for them to share, something intimate. 

She would gladly give up seeing her dance ever again to have a moment like that with her. Something without artifice and without the blue.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics quoted and the title come from the song "Mr. Blue" by Yaz/Yazoo.


End file.
